poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon's Adventures of Fantasia
In the season finale of Season 4, Sailor Moon and her compatriots enter the Symphony of Sorcery to face their ultimate challenge with the resurging threat of Queen Nehellenia and the Joker unleashing their royal army of clowns, freaks, and toons upon the many great classical pieces of the musical world. Story Fantasia opens with live action scenes of members of an orchestra gathering against a blue background and tuning their instruments in half-light, half-shadow. Master of ceremonies Deems Taylor enters the stage (also in half-light, half-shadow) and introduces the program. *''Toccata and Fugue in D Minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Live-action shots of the orchestra illuminated in blue and gold, backed by superimposed shadows, fade into abstract patterns. Animated lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Nutcracker Suite'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from the ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, fish, flowers, mushrooms, and leaves, including "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", "Chinese Dance", "Dance of the Flutes", "Arabian Dance", "Russian Dance" and "Waltz of the Flowers". Meanwhile, Queen Nehelenia prepares to escape from her mirror, and plunges the city into darkness. Mamoru, as Prince of Earth, is hurt as the Earth is in danger. The Amazoness Quartet and Sailor Guardians both learn each others' identities. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem "Der Zauberlehrling". Mickey Mouse, the young apprentice of the sorcerer Yen Sid, attempts some of his master's magic tricks but doesn't know how to control them. Queen Nehelenia grants extra abilities to the Amazoness Quartet. The Sailor Guardians fight against the Amazoness Quartet, but are easily defeated due to the imbalance of power. Sailor Moon uses her Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack, but fails when the Joker arrives. *''Rite of Spring'' by Igor Stravinsky. A visual history of the Earth's beginnings is depicted to selected sections of the ballet score. The sequence progresses from the planet's formation to the first living creatures, followed by the reign and extinction of the dinosaurs.The Sailor Guardians get separated in a Labyrinth of Mirrors. Joker uses the mirrors to try to force them to give up fighting, but the team knows that they still have their normal dreams, even though their bigger dream is to fight. The Amazoness Quartet switch Sailor Chibi-Moon with a doll so they could ride on Pegasus. *Intermission/''Meet the Soundtrack'': The orchestra musicians depart and the Fantasia title card is revealed. After the intermission there is a brief jam session of jazz music led by a clarinettist as the orchestra members return. Then a humorously stylized demonstration of how sound is rendered on film is shown. An animated sound track "character", initially a straight white line, changes into different shapes and colors based on the sounds played. *''The Pastoral Symphony'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. A mythical ancient Greek world of centaurs, cupids, fauns and other figures from classical mythology is portrayed to Beethoven's music. A gathering for a festival to honor Bacchus, the god of wine, is interrupted by Zeus, who creates a storm and throws lightning bolts at the attendees. The Amazoness Quartet decide to break the Amazon Stones, which give them their powers, thus freeing them from being controlled by Queen Nehelenia. Nehelenia then forces Helios to give up the Golden Crystal, throwing Joker off a building while emerging from the mirror before proceeding to blanket the worlds in darkness. *''Dance of the Hours'' by Amilcare Ponchielli. A comic ballet in four sections: Madame Upanova and her ostriches (Morning); Hyacinth Hippo and her servants (Afternoon); Elephanchine and her bubble-blowing elephant troupe (Evening); and Ben Ali Gator and his troop of alligators (Night). The finale finds all of the characters dancing together until their palace collapses. The Amazoness Quartet switch the Golden Crystal with a pineapple. Nehelenia tells the Sailor Guardians that they cannot use the Crystal as it is a power/ability amplifier and enhancer. Sailor Chibi Moon manages to use the Golden Crystal to send a message across everyone, telling them not to give up their sweet dreams. A big explosion of bright golden-yellow light then happens. *''Night on Bald Mountain'' by Modest Mussorgsky and Ave Maria by Franz Schubert. Chibi-Usa attempts to use the Golden Crystal to destroy Queen Nehelenia and the Dead Moon Circus, but is captured and knocked unconscious. When Sailor Moon gets to Nehelenia on the floating platform, she sees that Queen Nehelenia's aged appearance as a result of Chibi-Usa's use of the Golden Crystal. Nehelenia explains that she was once queen of an asteroid and she was worshiped for her beauty by her people until she asked her dream mirror if she would stay beautiful forever. But upon seeing the ugly, old woman she would become, Nehelenia consumed her servants' Dream Mirrors, turning them into damned circus entertainers and zombie clowns while retaining her youth and beauty, and was consequently sealed away by Zeus and the Greek Gods. At midnight the devil Chernabog summons evil spirits and restless souls from their graves to Bald Mountain. The spirits dance and fly through the air until driven back by the sound of an Angelus bell as night fades into dawn. When Sailor Moon pities her, an infuriated Nehelenia throws Chibi-Usa over the edge of the platform. Sailor Moon dives after her and transforms into Princess Serenity; she catches up to Chibi-Usa, awakens her, and together they use the Golden Crystal to land safely on Earth. At that time, the other heroes use the power of the Angelus bell to trap Nehellenia and the Crime Empire within the mirror once again, this time for good. Chibi-Usa says goodbye to Helios, who returns to his home world of Elysion, and says that she will see him in her dreams. A chorus is heard singing Ave Maria as a line of robed monks is depicted walking with lighted torches through a forest and into the ruins of a cathedral. Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:Disney crossovers